Interview with the DemiGod
by Celestial Starlight
Summary: It's a bunch of interviews of me with demi-gods, mythological creatures and gods. You can review to see who you want me to interview. If you want an interview, message me and we'll have a whole chat! Please REVIEW.T cus I'm paranoid! I don't own PJO!


**Interview with the Demi-God**

**Hi! This story is influenced by Interview with the Vampire, which I recently saw. My fist guest is the one the only Clare! MY SISTER! The black haired, pale skinned, blue-eyed daughter of Hecate.**

Me: Hi Clare! How'd the last prank I pulled on you go?

Clare: That was YOU!

Me: Well Jason*, Travis, Connor and I, but it was my idea.

Clare: 'grumble'

Me: You know you're the tenth person who had the same reaction. The other thirty tried to strangle me!

Clare: You always had a gift with getting yourself killed, first Luke tried to push into a pool when you were both babies, almost suffocating yourself as a kid, loving any sport that seems to get you injured and now angering campers.

Percy: You knew Luke as a baby?!?

Me: What the heck are you doing here Percy? I can't even see you! Annabeth's cap right? And anyway, no I didn't know Luke as a baby, I meant Luke my cousin. Do you think he'll go evil and then die a hero? Let's try it out!

Percy: I think that would be bad. We don't want Kronos brought back. Right?

Me: You just keep thinking that, lover boy. By the way, Annabeth knows you took her cap, I just texted her. She's planning to roast you so you've got time to cut your bonds and run for the hills.

Percy: Gulp. (runs away)

Clare: I forgot how, persuasive you were. Annabeth doesn't really know does she?

Me: Nope, I just knew that would scare him. Ah, acting skills, you are the most useful thing in the world along with duct tape.

Clare: You know he's gonna kill you?

Me: I'll tell him to join the club. I mean, they really made a club. The club now has forty members!

Clare: That's not a good thing you know.

Me: I know, I just set them on fire.

Clare: I always knew you were a pyromaniac.

Me: Juniper called me that after I almost burnt her tree down!

Clare: I rest my case.

Me: Well, what have you been up too? Discovered your magical ability yet, or whatever Hecate calls it?

Clare: Why do you call Mum "Hecate"? Most people call her mother, mom or mum.

Me: Eh, I feel powerful when I say Hecate. 'Cause I can show off about being her daughter, with power over the elements!

Clare: We like to call it control. And since when do you have control over it? You realise you accidentally set fire to Juniper's tree when you were with Travis, right?

Me: Grr. Touché, sister dear. Anyway! Back to the question! Have you discovered your specialty yet?

Clare: For your information I have!

Me: Finally! I mean I discovered my powers when I was eleven! You're now fifteen!

Clare: Oh shut up, Zozo. I have control over-

Annabeth: PERCY YOU STOLE MY CAP!!!

Percy: Wait, you DIDN'T know?

Annabeth: Well I know now!

Percy: Wait! Zoe didn't text you?

Annabeth: She has my cell phone! How can she text me?

Percy: She lied to me! She said you knew and were going to kill me!

Annabeth: Percy, Zoe lies to everyone! Besides, I think that my anger should be released on someone else.

Me: Well I can't keep the door shut forever. So sis, what's your creepy mutant ability?

Clare: You were watching X-men Evolution on your iPod touch last night, weren't you?

Me: Maybe… Anyway, you're also addicted too!

Clare: Zoe, do you want to now what my power is, or not?

Me: Yes please! Oh my God!

Clare: WHAT!?!

Me: I actually said please. World Record of what?

Clare: Argh!

Me: Sorry about that. What was your power again?

Clare: I have an ability to control electromagnetic waves.

Me: Sister say what?

Clare: I can control metal. Like Magneto.

Me: That's awesome!

Clare: I know.

Zoe: So does this mean you can fix your iPod which I kind of bent?

Clare: You broke my iPod!

Me: Umm. Yes. I thought we'd established that.

Clare: Grrr. Wait a minute! It was completely squished. How'd you do it THIS time?

Me: Well, you know that chip you had on the iPod surface. Well, I kinda tried to smooth it over but I guess I squished it.

Clare: You mean your power is growing?

Me: I suppose. Why?

Clare: Run!

Me: Why?

Clare: You out of control with no powers almost killed me once! Remember when you got angry! You started playing with the oven and almost set the whole house on fire!

Me: Oh yeah! That was fun!

Clare: I repeat; Pyromaniac.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess the interview is over! Now I gotta go. I need to finish the rest of my stories! See ya sis! Hope you can fix your iPod!

Clare: You so owe me!

Me: Sure sure, you're welcome.

**A.N: *Jason is a character from Truth or Dare**


End file.
